Violin
by GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: 'I said I'd bring her home... But I can't, can I' Mycroft may have done his best but Sherlock knows he can do better. Mycroft may think there are no words that will reach her but Sherlock knows better. He knows that sometimes words fail and that caring is not a weakness and so he comes to her with a violin every week.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay I really love and sympathise with Eurus despite the fact she's a complete and utter psychopath (perhaps because as anyone who has read my writing about the Mistress in Doctor Who will know) so had to write this~_

 _Also I don't hate Mycroft but I feel like Eurus does._

Eurus waits in her cell. Her calculations aren't working. They haven't been since her brother helped her land the plane.

She closes her eyes and feels it rising again, up and up it goes. She can feel herself waking up and the sky is flashing past outside.

She's going at six hundred and forty two miles per hour and she isn't slowing. There's a city below her.

Everyone's asleep.

She's scared- why isn't anyone else awake?

Something rings out.

The sound is tinny- under tension.

Another- it stretches out- guilt? Sorrow? Longing.

It stops and the plane is slowing down she thinks.

The longing is played again.

It's not a ringtone. It's organic, a string instrument, a violin. This time it doesn't stop.

It goes on and on and as the sound echoes she sees her mother and father wake up. They hold her close and cry- she wonders if they know the danger they had just been in. She hugs them back, not wanting to let go.

The plane is coming down now. She can feel it slow. They disembark and Eurus can feel the ground, solid under her feet.

Her brother stands in front of her. The runway is no more. A sheet of glass separates them but still he stands, watching her, violin tucked beneath his chin.

He watches her.

Again he brings the bow across the strings.

 _Our parents miss you._ Says the music. _They want to see you._

She watches him.

 _I miss you. I want to bring you home._

She watches him and closes her eyes.

Eurus memorises the song- the love and longing for her from her parents and from her brother.

Both of them? She can feel something of Mycroft to the music although she can't think of why _he_ would miss her.

 _We miss you. We want to bring you home. Can you hear me? It's Sherlock- your brother- I'm here Eurus._

He pauses again, looks for a reaction.

Eurus stares.

 _Don't worry- I'm here. I might go but I always come back. I won't forget you again._

He continues to play for her and she continues to stand, watching him play.


	2. Chapter 2

Eurus waits in her cell. Her calculations aren't working but he said he'd come back. He promised.

Every time she closes her eyes now there is no plane but instead her cell and a man playing a violin.

The plane has landed, replaced with longing, so she trusts in her older brother.

He walks in- she hears the door hiss.

Footsteps and the soft noise of fabric hitting the concrete floor.

He plucks a few strings.

He begins to play.

 _I missed you. We miss you. We want you to come home Eurus- come home to us. We want to bring you home._

She breathes in, feeling their love and their hope and their despair and their loss and one million other feelings which are encompassed completely by the word care.

She picks up the violin from her bed. Her brother stops, watching as she tucks the instrument beneath her chin. His face lights up just as it did when she first played for him.

Eurus begins to play.

 _I'm afraid- so very afraid as the plane flies over the body of water. It's falling faster and faster yet there is no impact- surely there should be impact? There is no one else. It's me._

The tune is of fear and wistfulness. It is flying and never coming down and falling forever, deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper, yet never reaching the city. The melody tells of being alone.

She stops.

Her brother picks up the tune.

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We miss you. We love you. You don't have to fly if you don't want to- just reach out for my hands and I'll pull you down. I've missed you._

He stops again, she closes her eyes.

 _I miss you too._ She plays.

 _More than you know._ He plays.

 _I want to get you out of here._ Says Sherlock. _I want to help you._

 _I want to get out of here._ Says Eurus. _I need you._

 _Mycroft thinks you are a threat._

 _I am._ _I_ _can change. You made me change last time- you saw. That experiment-_

 _You saved John Watson._

 _I saved myself from your hatred. I see now the path I must take. I miss mother and father and you._

 _And Mycroft?_

 _He gave me treats._

 _We all miss you. We are all afraid._

 _Of me? For me?_

 _Both. Victor._

 _Victor._ She feels the deep sorrow as her brother plays.

It's pain. That is pain.

She stops and he stops too.


	3. Chapter 3

Eurus waits in her cell. Her violin is beside her. She has been practising all week- she knows what she will play.

He walks in and plucks a few strings.

 _I'm glad to see you and I can't explain how sorry I am for the pain I've caused you, brother dearest._

She plays before his bow can touch the strings. He looks at her curiously. His face is similar to Mycroft in that moment when she had been trying to see how her muscles worked.

 _I can't forgive you for it._ He plays back pain.

 _I know. I don't expect that._ She responds quickly. It sounds like guilt. Eurus has not played guilt before. It sounds ugly but she knows it is correct.

 _We all miss you Eurus. We want to bring you home._

 _I miss you. I want to leave._

 _Then listen._ Sherlock plays.

Eurus hesitates, violin still held securely beneath her chin.

 _You know that Mycroft cannot hear. He is far too reptilian for that._ There's a feeling that is similar to patronising wrapped up in the notes. It laughs and suddenly she knows what a laugh really is.

Her lips move upwards. She's smiling. It's instinctual.

 _Then play for me Sherlock. Play for me._ He smiles too and she can see warmth in that smile. She lets the violin rest at her side.


	4. Chapter 4

Eurus waits in her cell.

She waits every week because she knows he will always reach out to her.

Week by week they plot in ten minute sessions. They're always recorded but what does that matter when only two people know the code.

Their song increases in pitch and speed week by week.

A year passes, the outside world communicated through song.

She smiles and she knows it is because she is happy. She plays this happiness with him and they deduce together what must be done for everything to fall into place. She can play faster than he can but she slows down for him, letting her mind take its time, spreading from one note to the next. She fills each swipe of the bow with emotion and things and places and people.

He smiles and she knows it is because he is happy. The music laughs as they plan.

Someday the East Wind would return to England again. It did not matter whether the government thought it a good idea or not- after all- who can control the skies?

This time there would be no storms, no flooding and no fire.

For that ending Eurus plays a song of hope and plausibility.

For that ending Sherlock plays with his little sister.


	5. Chapter 5

One week Sherlock returns with the same bag.

The bag doesn't contain a violin on the way in but that evening Sherlock places a second one beside his own.

Soon.


End file.
